


R U N A W A Y

by Mach521



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Sex, Strong Language, Teen Romance, Teenage Pregnancy, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mach521/pseuds/Mach521
Summary: Yay, first story!Speed is in dire distress with his life. Trixie's constant and unbearable psychotic jealousness, Pops' stricter and higher expectations for how he performs on the track, it's all too much for him. So he decides to take Alyssa, his one true love, and escape from his misery.





	1. Speed Throws in the Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction. Chapters 1-4 can be found there. These chapters(and the rest that are to come)will also be posted here, since the rest of the story contains sexual and mature themes. 
> 
> Please do not read if such graphic situations offend you.

Chapter 1. Speed Throws in the Towel

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore! Trixie has been driving me crazy, asking me left and right, 'What are you doing? Are you going to be back soon? Are you thinking about me?'. I must flee from this hell, away from everyone tormenting me and telling me what to do," Speed cries in irritation, sitting on his bed and putting his face in his hands. 

"I'm 18. I can do whatever the hell I want nowadays. I'm considered an adult. I could leave here right now if I wanted to." He tried to hold back his tears, but failed miserably. The saltiness of the liquid blinded him, and he let out a sequence of quivers and shakes. Suddenly, he felt the touch of a hand so smooth and delicate on his arm, it seemed as if it were an angel caressing him. He looked up, and there stood Alyssa, with her ivory skin, juicy red lips, dark blue eyes, and long, soft and wavy light brown hair. She leaned her head against his shoulder, trailing her fingers up and down his tense arm. 

"Oh, Alyssa...what am I to do? I mean, really! How would you feel if Duggery was pushing you further and further until one day, you exploded directly in his face?"

"Well, I would never blow up in his face, because I am capable of being patient," She replied back gently and delicately. "You just have to be patient, Speed. It's a virtue. Good things come in the end if you are." 

"I know, but I've tried so many times over to be patient, but it got all fucked up towards the end." He took her hand and squeezed it tightly over strong love, and immediately said afterwards, 

"Run away with me, Alyssa. We'll flee somewhere where nobody can ever find us. And if at some point, you go into labor, I'll call a doctor that makes house calls, and hold your hand 'til it's over and done with. But if by some circumstance, that isn't possible, I'll deliver the baby myself if I have to." The tears on his face had subsided, but Alyssa grew frightened. Her eyes glimmered with fear as she spoke

"But, Speed...I can't leave. I have so much to attend to here," She held her stomach in her hands. "Especially with a baby on the way." He wrapped his arm around her, resting the other hand on her belly. 

"Alyssa...I love you. With all my heart. And I'm sorry that I made it seem like we were running away forever. It's not that way at all," He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her cheek. 

"Just think of it as...a little vacation from our lives." She smiled and hugged him, but it still took her a little while to think it over. Unfortunately there was a downside to everything, and in this case it would be the possibility of Trixie discovering their secret relationship, or even worse--Duggery could be worried sick about her up to the point where he couldn't do anything else. But something completely opposite was telling her that if she didn't go, Speed could be in great danger, like he always seemed to be...and his little brother Spritle wouldn't be there to assist him. It would be the last time she could ever see him if she refused.

 

"A-All right...I'll go," She whispered, cringing at the thought of what consequences came along with her decision. This brought joy and relief to Speed's exasperated mind.

"Thank you, sweetie," He said back to her. 

"It'll only be just for a little while. Just so I can ease my irritation with Trixie and my parents." However, the thought of Trixie made him angrier than he already was. 

"Trixie is just irritating the living shit out of me, Alyssa. You have absolutely no idea. Oh, sure, it's okay for her to ogle at other men, like Racer X for example, but God forbid I even so much as make eye contact with any other girl besides her without her being a jealous, stalking bitch."  
Those last three words rang painfully in her ears repeatedly like a cry of death, and she jumped at the powerful emphasis. It hurt her to hear her best friend called so many awful names. But in some mysterious way, she had to agree. Trixie had taken this a little bit too far, and it was about time for her to calm down a bit. She gave a small heavy sigh, shaking at the thought of leaving Duggery alone and relentlessly worrying about her. Basically, he was like a father figure to her--more than her real father would be in his entire life. She always asked Duggery permission to do something outside of their home, even though he has told her she never has to. Most times he would say yes. He would hold her in his arms when she was feeling sad or even scared. His embrace gave her a sense of security and stability, able to protect her from any harm whatsoever. But where would that be if she wasn't with him?

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow morning, but it has to be when Duggery is still asleep," He said. "Make sure you pack all that you need. I will take you to a store to get a few things for you as well as myself." His voice sounded excited but yet just as scared as she was. Alyssa took a large gulp, then a deep breath and said, 

"Okay."


	2. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 2. Goodbye for Now

The darkness of the night slowly began to fade away as Alyssa finished packing her stuff. She gazed out of her and Duggery's bedroom window at the overlapping streaks of gold, pink, and red. Then she looked back at Duggery, who was sleeping soundly. Little did he know that he would soon wake up to an empty bed, only the scent of her perfume still present. She made very sure to pack while he wasn't awake, and she had to be extra quiet so that he didn't get any ideas. This was the last time that she would ever see him for a while, and sorrow gnawed at her heart just thinking about it.

_"Goodbye, Skull,"_ She whispered, kissing him on the forehead; he was a heavy sleeper, so she took this as an advantage.

_" _I love you."_ _ Her voice was thick as she uttered those last words, and she picked up her black duffle bag and tip-toed into the living room. She sat it down at her feet by the front door and looked out the window that overlooked the front yard and beyond. She trembled, pressing her hand gently against the pane. At that moment, so many thoughts were roaming through her mind:

_What if Skull will hate me when I come back? What if Trixie finds out about our love for each other? What if I have the baby while we're gone?_

Those thoughts were disturbed when she heard the Mach 5's engine roar up to their driveway.

She saw Speed, and he lightly waved at her. She waggled her fingers at him in return. Sighing deeply, but quietly, Alyssa picked up her bag, carefully opened the door, stepped out, and quietly closed it. Simultaneously, Speed got out of the car. They crossed the distance that separated them from each other to meet. When they were mere inches away from each other, Alyssa took one long look at the teenage boy, and his blue eyes were sparkling but at the same time trembling with anxiety.

"Hello, Speed," She greeted him softly.

"Hello, Alyssa," He replied back to her. They hugged each other, Alyssa with her arm that wasn't full. That familiar sweet scent that young boys seemed to have slightly calmed her senses. "Here, let me put that bag in the trunk for you." Without another word, she handed him her belongings and he opened the trunk, carefully setting it on top of his own things. Once the trunk door was shut, he slowly gazed up and walked back to her. "Ready?" Before replying, Alyssa took one gulp and lowered her head, and tears streaked their way down her cheeks.

Speed noticed her sorrow right away.

"Come here," He coaxed. He took her in his arms, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing softly into his shirt. It hurt him so much to see her upset that he couldn't help but cry himself.

"Shh-h-h...I know, sweetie, I know," He whispered in a shaky voice, rubbing her back gently. He wiped a fallen tear from his cheek, still holding her in his embrace for a little while longer. Finally, she drew away from him, sniffling. Speed propped her chin up in his hands, whispering,

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." With that said, they leaned in and gave each other a long simple kiss on the lips. Speed courteously opened the Mach 5's passenger door for her, then got into the driver's seat next to her.

Speed took a deep breath when their seatbelts were fastened, shifting gears and grabbing the steering wheel to turn right. They peeled out of the driveway, leaving the regular-sized house in the dust.


	3. The Road Trip Begins

Chapter 3. The Road Trip Begins

Before starting their cross-country journey, Speed and Alyssa stopped at a nearby store to grab a few necessities they didn't already have. Once they were inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a $50 bill.

"Here, you can use this to buy whatever items you need," He said to her, handing her the money. "It should be plenty." Alyssa took it and held it against her chest like a beggar with his soup bowl.

"Thank you, Speed. I will be forever grateful for this," She chirped, smiling.

"Hey, you're welcome, sweetie. I'd do anything to keep that pretty smile on your face," Speed replied, following suit. Alyssa paused for a minute. Those words--Duggery always said those exact ones whenever he would get her something extra special. In more ways than one, Speed reminded her so much of him. He was so kind to her, just like Duggery was. He was so gentle with her, just like Duggery was. And most of all, he loves her with all his heart, just like Duggery does. It was as if he was her second protector from danger. "All right, then. We'll split up in two different directions to get what we want, and when we're done, we'll both meet back here at this spot and checkout, okay?"

Alyssa nodded excitedly in return. "Okay." Before they went into different sections of the store, Speed called out to her, "I will never leave without you, Alyssa. I promise!" As they split up, she felt even more of a twinge of gratitude and lust at those last few words Speed said. Alyssa wanted to give him something in exchange for his diverse generosity that never went unnoticed, but she couldn't think of anything.

_Hmm, let's see...there must be_ something _I can get him._ She thought to herself, still glancing around the store. As she looked over into the hair section of the store, that's when the idea hit her. She rushed into the aisle, scanning the shelves for any certain hair-curling instructions. All it seemed she could find was sets for shorter hair--let's say Trixie's, for example. But luckily, she found exactly one perfect curling set specially designed for longer hair. Alyssa quickly grabbed it before anyone else had the chance to notice it, which shouldn't have been too many at all. Only a certain few people at this time had long, beautiful hair like she did.

Plus it was only $10! She still had a whole 40 to spend.

Next it was to the makeup aisle that she went. When spending the night at Trixie's house, she spotted some mascara that interested her in a magazine, so she searched around for that. Sure enough, she found that and took it with her as well. A little while later, she stopped to calculate the total amount she spent. Aside from the curling set and the mascara--which cost $15 altogether--the other few minor things she got(A brush, shampoo and conditioner, and a stand up and compact mirror)brought the total up to exactly $48. Alyssa didn't like to overspend at all, no matter what the circumstance, so she just called it good. She backtracked to the spot where Speed told her they would meet up and waited patiently for him.

In a few minutes, Speed arrived back at the same spot as she did with a red basket in hand and a smile. She smirked at his observation of the hair set in her basket; however, he didn't say a word. Instead, she followed behind him to an open checkout lane. Speed put his items up first. The cashier rang up all his purchases and announced to him that his total was exactly everything he had at that moment, knowing that he gave himself a $50 bill too. He paid the money and then put his items into a white plastic bag, walking over to and sitting on a nearby bench. He crossed his legs, also waiting patiently for her to do her checkout.

Alyssa went through the same process he did, and the cashier told her that her total was $48, like she had anticipated. She handed the bill to him, and he gave her $2 in exchange. She, too, put her items in a plastic bag and walked over to Speed. He stood up, taking her hand and exiting the store with her.

"Did you get everything you need?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his warm breath billowing on her neck. She nodded, shuddering seductively without notice.

"Yep, I sure did." He smiled, chuckling.

"Good." Once they both were back inside the Mach 5, Speed put on his helmet. Then he ignited the engine and they fastened their seatbelts yet again. Before taking off, he cupped her pale face in his hands. "Let's go," He said softly, giving her another wane smile and kissing her on her forehead. She blushed at this gesture. Then they were off again. By then the sun had almost fully risen, and the rays sparkled on the windows of the skyscrapers of New York City. They passed the newly built World Trade Center on their way through Times Square. The wind softly blew through Alyssa's bangs, leaving a nice cool breeze on her face.

Then they made it to the Brooklyn Bridge.

The sun made the ocean below and towards the horizon look like blue glitter, the waves gently rippling every few minutes the wind also blew. Alyssa suddenly gulped as they began to drive across it. She felt almost the same way when she left Michigan. It wasn't the treacherous height above a huge body of water that frightened her. It was the thought of not being in New York anymore in just a short while. In fact, they would be miles away from home.

The two made it to Brooklyn, Speed gulping when they passed his house. Thankfully, no one was up yet, because the lights were still off. The only light that _was_ on was the tall street light sitting in their front yard. He breathed a sigh of relief at that, wiping some sweat off his face and laughing nervously. Alyssa kept on looking back towards the trunk periodically anytime she heard a suspicious or reasonable noise.

"Don't worry," Speed inquired, knowing what she was thinking. "I made very damn sure Spritle wasn't in the trunk before I left. I looked through every section of the Mach 5 and there wasn't a single trace of him." He grinned comfortingly at her. She relaxed, putting a hand up to her chest to ease her rapid heartbeat.

"Oh, good." They both shared another laugh and didn't say anything more after that. But Speed finally spoke up a while later. "Hey, there's a map of all the states in that glove box," He says, pointing at the red glove box in the passenger section of the car. "Could you grab that for me, please?" Alyssa nodded.

"Of course, Speed." She opened the little door and pulled out a book the length and width of a regular school desk. Apparently this was what he was looking for, because when she handed it to him, he said,

"Thank you, sweetie." Speed knew the state of New York almost like the back of his own hand--and apparently they were approaching the border of this one and another. "Let's see," He scanned the map of New York while concentrating on the road at the same time; he was just that talented. "If we're just entering Binghamton right now...then that means we're only a half an hour away from the Pennsylvania border." Alyssa grinned excitedly although on the inside, she was even more nervous than ever.

After they passed through Binghamton, the rest of the trek through New York involved sighting some tall, green rolling hills, with pine trees that reached up to the sky. It was quite a scenic route--enough for Alyssa to get her mind off of her fear. But when they came upon a sign that said, "Pennsylvania Welcome Center: 6 miles", it came back. A cold sweat poured onto her face, and her heart pounded loudly in her ears like a drum. She started to tremble, swallowing large gulps. Speed took a glance at her, becoming worried himself when he saw her writhing in terror. He closed the map book for a little bit and took her hand, stroking it soothingly with his thumb. He knew her anxiety was really intense now, because several times he felt her clench tightly and unclench his hand. He only squeezed hers tighter, though.

"It's okay, Alyssa. It's okay, baby. I'm scared too, but we can get through this," He said gently. She was shaking so hard it was interfering with her speech.

"I-I know, S-Speed...I-It's just that...I've never....b-been...anywhere...outside of N-New York or...M-Michigan." She started to cry again as soon as she was finished, still continuing to squeeze Speed's hand.

"Oh, honey..." Speed put his arm around her, feeling her whole body vibrate beneath. It was a series of sniffles and sobs here and there but eventually she looked up once more. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"I'm sorry, Speed--I just couldn't help myself. I'm so nervous," She murmured, sounding guilty.

"No, no, it's all right, sweetie. No harm done here, no foul." He wiped another fallen tear from her cheek. "I'll tell you what," They both leaned in towards each other, him taking short but careful glances at the road. "When we get to Pennsylvania, I'll give you a good kiss. How does that sound?" She smiled at him, calming down immediately.

"Oh, Speed...I-I would like that very much." He nodded, then looked back at the road with full attention. Alyssa had kissed Speed before, and it was always exhilarating. His lips felt so soft, his breath smelled sweet and warm, and whenever they would use their tongues the wetness would make her heart race faster than the Mach 5. That's what calmed her down, knowing exactly what it felt like. Instead of being anxious, she was now rather on the excited side a little bit. As they got closer and closer to the Pennsylvania border, she became jittery and antsy, but did her complete best not to show it. She didn't want Speed to think that all she cared about was the kissing and the sexual encounters that they have together. Clearly, she didn't. She cared about way much more than that.

When she could take the suspense no more, they passed the Pennsylvania border sign.

It was big, with bold bright yellow letters that read, "Pennsylvania Welcomes You". Alyssa gasped softly, letting out a soft, excited squeak. When Speed looked over at her once more, his eyes were cascading, and he flashed her one of his million-dollar white smiles. He suddenly pulled over off on the side of the road, making the Mach 5 come to a quick halt. He unclasped his seatbelt, slowly crawling over to her. She automatically lifted her head up to look at him. The dreamy atmosphere made her eyelids lower--and before she knew it, Speed had leaned in towards her and his face was mere inches away from hers. They dramatically locked lips, holding each other close for a minute or so. For Alyssa, all her fear and nervousness seemed to slip away as she was lost in her love for this boy.

She found herself blushing for the last few seconds that they kissed; Speed was, too. Then they drew away from each other, tenderness in their faces.

Now at this point, almost nothing could come between them.


	4. Searching, Scared and Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content will start to show by Chapter 5.

Chapter 4. Searching, Scared and Sorry

　

Meanwhile, back at the Racer household...

　

The sun was now high in the sky, letting the world know that morning was upon it. It bathed everything in its path with its soft, golden warmth. Mrs. Racer was the first to arise to such a morning. She walked casually out into the kitchen to make breakfast, all ready to start the day with her perfect hairdo and a pair of fresh clothes. She hummed happily while cooking her well-known, delicious pancakes.

But the whole world stopped--and her mood changed, it seemed--when Spritle ran out of his room on tiny footsteps, saying in a nervous, fearful voice,

"Mom, Speed's gone."

She turned off the stove so the pancakes wouldn't get burned, slowly turning around to face her son without a blink of an eye.

"What?"

Spritle's brown eyes were wide with horror as he continued.

"I went to go wake him up for breakfast like I usually do every morning, but his room was empty...and his bed was already made, too." Mrs. Racer started to grow a little nervous herself, but like the kind and loving mother and wife she was, she kept her cool and decided not to jump to conclusions just yet.

"Oh that's okay, honey. I'm sure he's still here. Maybe he's outside washing the Mach 5. He does like to keep his sweetheart clean, you know. Go check the garage or the backyard." Without another word, Spritle made a mad dash for the garage. When he looked inside, he noticed that too was empty and that the electronic slider was open, along with a few of Pops' brainstorming blueprints scattered on a desk next to his tools. He bounded down the steps and peered out into the backyard. Still no Mach 5. Trembling, the little boy ran back to his mother, saying through gasps of air

"He's not...in there... or the backyard."

But still Mrs. Racer kept her cool.

"Hmm...maybe he went to see Trixie or something. But just to be sure, I'll call Duggery in case he has seen him anywhere."

She went into the living room to use the family telephone. Soon, the operator's voice came up, and she responded,

"Telephone Skull Duggery, please." The line rang for a few suspenseful seconds, then she heard Duggery's voice.

"Hello?"

There was a hint of panic in his voice when he picked up his phone.

"Hi, Duggery, this is Speed's mother calling. Is Speed there with you at all?"

"No, he's not, Mrs. Racer, I'm sorry. But I'm kinda having the same problem too. Alyssa's gone and is nowhere to be seen as far as I'm concerned. I woke up this morning and she wasn't in bed with me. Her side was completely made up. I looked all over the house but I couldn't find her."

Obtaining that bit of information only fueled her nervousness. But she still surprisingly remained cool.

"Oh my, sweetheart, that's terrible. So are you saying she's missing too?"

"Yes, I can't find her anywhere. I was going to call Trixie and see if maybe she picked her up and they went out or something."

"Oh, okay, well I could call her for you if you'd like."

"You'd do that for me? Oh, that'd be great. Thank you so much, Mrs. Racer."

"You're very welcome, Duggery, sweetie. Don't you worry--we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll search the entire United States for them, if that's what it takes. I'll call you back once I get information from Trixie."

And then they hung up. When she looked at him once again, Spritle was on edge, chewing on his fingernails a little bit.

"Anything?"

Mrs. Racer took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Well...Alyssa's missing, as well. I'm going to call Trixie and see if she has saw any of the two."

The youngster's face turned clear white.

"Oh no, not Alyssa, too!" She knelt down until she was at his level, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie--Alyssa, too. But before we panic, let me get ahold of Trixie and see if she knows anything about their whereabouts."

But right as she went back to the phone, she heard the sound of Trixie's yellow convertible pull up to their house. She looked outside, and Alyssa didn't appear to be with her. Normally she sat in the passenger seat like any second person. Trixie got out of her car and casually walked in like she owned the place--like it was her home. It was downright annoying, but Mrs. Racer didn't show any signs of that.

"Good morning, Mrs. Racer," She chirped happily. "Where's Speed? I didn't see the Mach 5 in the garage anywhere."

"That's just it. I don't know. I was going to call and ask you if you've seen him anywhere," She replied.

"Well, no, I didn't see him. I thought he would be up here with you, of course." Trixie noticed her boyfriend's mom's face start to get pale as well. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I called Duggery before I called you asking him the same question, but he told me Alyssa was missing, too."

Trixie froze, her pupils shrinking. She sat down at the dining room table as the thought of her best friend and her boyfriend knocked the wind out of her completely.

"Oh, my God. Do you think he...he could have kidnapped her and...took her someplace far away?" She asked fearfully, putting a hand up to her chest. Her voice was getting an inch more shrill with each word she did speak. Mrs. Racer shook her head in the negative.

"No, sweetheart, I highly doubt that. He's never been the kind of person that kidnaps--at least as far as I'm concerned. But now that I think about it, he did seem pretty upset last night when he took Alyssa home. I don't think he was necessarily upset with her, though."

Now, having talked about it with someone else, things were all starting to come together. She shook with terror as she briefly rubbed Trixie's shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"I think he...I think he may have ran away. If my instincts are right, it's not a coincidence that they both went missing at remarkably the same time. Perhaps he took her with him, not necessarily kidnapped her but...he wanted someone there with him--to comfort him while he gets all of his thoughts together." This irked Trixie. Once again, the evil jealousy got the best of her--as usual.

_But why did he have to take_ her _? Why couldn't he have taken me if he was in said distress?_ She thought to herself.

Oh, Trixie, if you only knew what the situation was.

"We should call Inspector Detector and have him issue a search party," She suggested. Mrs. Racer nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea, Trixie. He could round up some of the local policemen and try to find him. We'll also do our best to help him. But I think Duggery should come along, too. After all, Alyssa is his most prized possession."

Trixie became a little irritated when she mentioned that younger boy's name, although she had nothing to be irritated about. She knew the truth. He wasn't being a dirty racer on purpose. He, unfortunately, was the one chosen to do Mr. Wiley's evil deeds. Not only that, but he also helped her gain the title "Queen of Guitar Playing", as she was lead guitarist in the band that he founded. If anything, she was being ungrateful after all that he went through to get her and his three other fellow band members where they are now. She isn't to be blamed, however. It's just the jealousy talking.

"I'll call Duggery again and let him know what we're going to do."

She soon got him on the line once more.

"Duggery, we're going to call Inspector Detector and have him issue out a search party. You should come along too. Meet me and Trixie up at our house."

"All right, Mrs. Racer. I'm on my way!"

All they had to do now was wait for him to get here.

Look out, world--we've got a Racer(and company)to find!


End file.
